The present invention relates generally to a method of constructing a pump island protector to alleviate continuous maintenance required for a deteriorating existing steel pump island base, and a pump island protector constructed by such a method.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of constructing a pump island protector to alleviate continuous maintenance required for a deteriorating existing steel pump island base and higher portions disposed on the base, and to a pump island protector constructed be such method.
It is a desideratum of the present invention to avoid the animadversions of conventional techniques for dealing with deterioration of existing pump island bases and/or higher portions disposed on such bases.